Memories Shall Not be Forgotten
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: 7th in the Kintobor and Brody Files. The wedding is on! Except, the party afterwards isn't what was to be expected. R&R please! Later! M.P.


Chapter 7: Memories Shall Not be Forgotten

"Okay, what do you think, yellow or lavender?" Sam asked. She was at Snively's hut, and she and Snively were masking last minute preparations for their wedding.

"I think yellow would be better in the summer," Snively replied. He came and sat down by her.

"Okay, now all we need to do is pick my maid-of-honor, bridesmaids, and you need your best dude," she said smiling.

"Best 'dude'?" Snively asked, not sure what she was meaning.

"I meant best man. I just wanted to say best dude because best man sounded boring," she said looking at Snively, trying to conceal a laugh. There was a knock at the door, and they got up to answer it. As soon as Snively opened the door, Sam went flying through the hut. She hit the wall, hard, and slid down.

She got up and flung her arm towards the attacker. Neither of them saw their attacker's face to determine who it was. Sam pulled out a scepter, out of nowhere, and turned it and herself a certain way.

"Moon…Spiral…Heart…Attack!" she yelled. The attacker got hit with an aura that had pink swirls and hearts. The attacker screamed out and blew up in a black puff of smoke.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, running up with Tails not far behind.

"We were making final decisions about our wedding, and there was a knock at the door. I answered it, and the next thing I knew, Sam was against the wall and was getting up. The rest, Sam will have to explain," Snively informed them.

"Basically, I vanquished him. So, he's gone for good," Sam finished.

"Come on, we need to finish what we were doing," Snively said, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

"I'm coming, just give me a sec," Sam said.

"Are you alright?" Snively asked, concern filling his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all," Sam replied.

"We'll catch you guys later," Sonic said before he and Tails took off again. Sam and Snively walked back to Snively's hut to finish what they were doing.

------

The Sailor Senshi was in the moon's library.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" A voice asked.

A girl with blonde hair about halfway down her back, walked in.

"Melissa! How did you get here?" Alicia exclaimed.

"I have ways," Melissa said, looking around. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, she's probably spending time with her fiancé," Alex said.

"Sam's engaged? When did this happen?" Melissa asked.

"Since Christmas. It's a long story," Morgan said.

"I have a lot of time," Melissa said, sitting down.

"I'll explain everything," Erika said, getting her say in.

-------

Later that evening, the Freedom Fighters were in the War Room.

"Okay, we need to strike here," Sally said, pointing to a hologram. They were getting

ready to go on a mission to Robotropolis.

"What do we do?" Snively asked.

"Actually, we were going to have you two stay here this time," Rotor said.

"Why?" Sam asked curiously.

"You two have to finish planning your wedding," Sally said.

"Well, yeah, I guess you got us there," Sam replied.

"We'll see you guys in a few hours," Sonic said before he and the other Freedom Fighters left for Robotropolis.

"So, let's get this planning finished. It's getting a little stressful," Snively said before he and Sam walked out of the War Room, hand in hand.

-------

"I just find it hard to believe she's actually getting married," Melissa said, doubtfully.

"It's true. By the way, why exactly are you here?" Alicia asked.

"I'm here to deliver Sam some information that will change her life. Since she's going to be married, it should make her decision much easier to make," Melissa replied.

"Let's wait until later. I think they went on a mission tonight," Morgan said. Erika's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Sam, s'up?" Erika answered. "Really? You'll never guess who's here!

Melissa's here from-," she continued to talk for several minutes until Melissa tapped

her on the shoulder.

"May I talk to her?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. Sam, Melissa wants to talk to you. I don't know, but I think it's important," Erika

said before handing the phone to Melissa.

"Hey Sam, can I come over in a few? I've got some info you need to hear. What? Oh, yeah, he might want to hear it too. Okay, I'll be over later. See ya!" Melissa said before hanging up.

"I leave in 45 minutes. I'll give you guys the main things you need to know," she continued. She then started informing the Sailor Senshi, minus the leader.

--------

"Who was that?" Snively asked.

"That was Melissa. She's Alicia's sister. She says she has some info we both need to hear," Sam replied.

"I wonder what it is," Snively mused.

"We'll find out soon enough. Until then, we need to finish this," Sam said, gesturing to the pile of papers on the table.

------

45 minutes later, Melissa appeared in Snively's hut.

"Hey Sam! Is this your fiancé?" she asked.

"Hey Melissa. Yeah, this is Snively," Sam replied.

"Here's the real reason I'm here," Melissa said. She started to tell the couple what the info was.

-------

Ten minutes later, Sam was as white as a ghost.

"So," she said shakily, "I have a crystal inside of me that could kill me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's right," Melissa replied sadly.

"But," she continued, "there is a cure. I think that you two should look it up or find out for yourselves."

"Thank you, Melissa. Would you like to attend out wedding?" Snively asked.

"Yeah, sure," Melissa said before disappearing in a blue aura.

"So, should we hit the books?" Sam asked. They both heard a sonic boom from outside.

"How about tomorrow? Right now, let's see how the mission went," said Snively. They

walked outside and headed towards the War Room. They could hear someone talking. Snively held open the door and let Sam in before going inside himself.

"Thanks," Sam whispered. They sat down at the table and listened to what Sally said.

"Tonight, we accomplished our mission with success. That's about it. Snively, Sam, did you finish your planning?"

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"No reason," Sally said.

"We decided on June 17th, and we're considering having it outside. The bridesmaids' dresses are going to be yellow," Sam, said calmly.

"Antoine," Snively said, "would you be willing to be our preacher?"

"Of course," Antoine answered.

"Sally, Rouge, Amy, Bunnie, and the Sailor Senshi are my bridesmaids while Sophia is my maid-of-honor," Sam continued. "Tails, how would you like to be ring bearer?" she asked.

"Alright!" Tails cheered.

"We would like it if Cream was the flower girl. As for the best man or how Sam would say, 'best dude,'" Snively said smiling. "I think I'll have three."

"Who?" Bunnie asked.

"I decided on Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles," Snively answered. They continued to talk until Sam had to leave.

"See you guys later!" she called before her portal opened and she went inside.

"I think I'm going to bed," Snively said before leaving.

------

The next day Sam came and was panicking.

"What's the matter with you?" Rouge asked.

"Today is June 9th! We have eight days to have this wedding ready. We don't have a caterer, the dresses, my dress, Snively's tux, and several other things," Sam said, so fast that Rouge barely understood what she was saying.

"Calm down. I'm sure that you'll have everything done in time," Rouge reassured.

"I guess you're right. And if I know the Senshi, they're probably helping me behind my back," Sam said calmly, but smiling.

"Now, go do what needs to be done," Rouge said, also smiling.

"Oh, I need you to come to Sally's hut later for a dress fitting," Sam said before leaving.

It seems she's hiding something," Rouge thought. But what it is eludes me.

------

Snively was in his hut. He was flipping through books, trying to find a way to cure Sam. He stopped when he came across a certain paragraph. He read it and blushed.

"Hey! I'm back!" Sam walked over to him. "What're you reading?" she asked. He shoved the book to her and pointed at the paragraph.

She read it and said, "Oh, I see." They sat there and read the rest of the cure, blushing a bright red every time it mentioned something about the crystal.

-------

Later in the day, Rouge showed up at Sally's hut. She went in and saw everyone there. Sam was getting measured at the moment.

"Rouge, you're going to be last since you showed up last," Sally said.

"Don't worry. I'm almost done," Sam told her.

"That's fine," Rouge replied. She noticed that the fabric was a beautiful shade of yellow. Sam jumped down off of the stand and Rouge stepped up on it. Sonic walked in and saw the hut filled with girls.

"What are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"Uh…uh, er…leaving. See ya!" Sonic ran out of the hut. About five minutes later, Rouge was finished.

"Now, all I need is a caterer, and Snively needs to be fitted," Sam said. As if on

cue, Snively walked in with Knuckles.

"Are you ready, Sam?" Snively asked.

She nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Let's go, then," Snively said. She walked out and Snively followed.

"I wonder what's eating them," Bunnie said thoughtfully.

--------

Six days later, Sam and Snively returned from wherever they disappeared to. Both looked extremely tired.

"Where have you two been? Tomorrow's your wedding you know," Shadow said.

"You don't need to worry yourself about where we've been," Snively said.

"Can we take a nap?" Sam randomly asked.

"I suppose we could," Snively replied.

"Good," Sam said before dropping to the ground, due to the fact that she fell asleep.

"I'm going to take her to get some rest," Snively said picking up Sam and carrying her to his hut.

"You guys need to be at the church at five for a rehearsal," Shadow said before walking away. Snively opened his door and carried Sam to his bed. He set her on it and sat beside her on the other side. He brushed her bangs out of her face. He, too, started to drift off to sleep.

--------

Sonic and the others were at the church, waiting for Snively and Sam to show up. They were an hour late and the last person to see them was Shadow.

"Shadow, what was the last thing they said?" Sally asked.

"Snively said that he was going to take Sam home to get some rest," Shadow replied.

"And that was about 2:30 today," he continued.

"We'd better check on them to make sure everything's okay," Rotor said. Soon, everyone who was participating in the wedding was at Snively's doorstep. Sally and Rouge went in. They saw that the couple were asleep and in each other's arms, relaxed. They both

walked out, relieved.

"Well?" Sonic asked.

"They're asleep," Rouge said.

Sonic didn't really believe them so he walked in and saw some demonic being standing over them.

"Guys, look out!" he yelled. The demon turned around and his eyes narrowed.

Sam woke up and shook Snively awake and gave him a signal to be quiet. She flung her arm slightly and the demon went flying.

"What?! No matter. You'll die soon enough," he said. Sam laughed a little.

"That'll be the day," she said before hurling an off white energy ball at him. It hit the demon head on and vanquished it instantly.

"Thanks for the save, Sonic," she said. The others came running inside.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"We were attacked," Sam replied like nothing ever happened.

"By Sonic?" Sally asked.

"No, something that I think that little ones really shouldn't hear about," Sam responded.

"Okay, you heard the lady. Out!" Sonic said, ushering Tails, Amy, and Cream outside.

"So, what happened?" Rouge asked.

"We were attacked by a demon. Something I'm used to dealing with but the rest of you aren't," Sam said.

"Luckily, Sonic warned us or we might've been killed," Snively continued.

"No, not necessarily. If we made any kind of contact with each other, it would have repelled and hit the demon instead," Sam explained.

"Now that we're done explaining things, why is everyone in my hut?" Snively asked.

"You guys were an hour late to the rehearsal," Sally said.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry," Sam said.

"It's okay sugah. We're just glad that y'all are okay," Bunnie said.

"Thank you for your concern. We can do the rehearsal now since Sam and I will be

there," Snively said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sam exclaimed.

--------

The next day, everything was so confusing. People running around trying to make sure everything was running smoothly. The girls were getting ready themselves. They each had a different pattern to their dresses, depending on their age and personality. They all had to admit Sam looked absolutely stunning.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"I don't think that's the right question. I think the question is are you ready?" Sally said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am," Sam said.

----------

Later in the day, everyone was in the church. Snively was waiting nervously for Sam to come down the aisle. They agreed to have it outside since it was a sunny day.

"Dude, are ya alright?" Sonic asked.

"I-I'm fine. I hope," Snively replied mostly to himself before the music started playing. He saw the bridesmaids coming down with Sophia in the lead. Next, Tails came down with Cream not far behind.

Then, Sam came down the aisle. It seemed like time itself had stopped. She was wearing a white, strapless gown with her hair up with ringlets coming down. She had her tiara on along with her locket. Snively thought she looked calm but was hiding the fact that she was also nervous. She came up and stood where she was supposed to. Antoine cleared his throat and started the sermon.

Both listened and said what they had to say. Finally, it came to the most important part.

"Snively, do you take Sam to be yours for now and forever?" Antoine asked.

"I do," Snively replied.

"Sam, do you take Sni-"

"I do," Sam answered before Antoine could even finish.

"Well, een zat case, you may ki-." Once again, Antoine was cut off.

"Eeeeewww!" Tails burst out. Sam and Snively broke off their kiss and walked up the aisle. They both heard cheering behind them. They went to Snively's hut so Sam could get changed.

"Okay, let's go!" Sam walked out so Snively could see her. She was wearing low cut jeans with white sandals and a white tank top with black ruffles at the chest. She had her hair down but it looked shaggy.

They then headed to the War Room for the reception. They walked in and were greeted with cheers. They were also greeted by the core Freedom Fighters and the Sailor

Senshi. They danced and partied for a while.

Soon, it was time to cut the cake. Sam stuck her finger in the frosting and smeared it across his face. He gave her an annoyed look and turned around. Sam, not really understanding, was a little hurt. That was until she realized her face was covered in cake.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. She wiped the cake away from her eyes and looked at Snively. He was smiling but trying his hardest to stifle a laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she said. Snively helped her wipe the rest of the cake off of her face. No one ever noticed a small piece of the frosting drop to the floor.

-----------

Later on, Snively and Sam went to the table to get some punch. Snively slipped on the frosting that was on the floor and went skidding. Sam, not entirely knowing how to, tried to help him. He crashed into the stage with Sam and Sonic not far behind.

Sam and Sonic pulled him up out of the stage rubble. He was unconscious and had several cuts and scrapes.

"Sonic, help me carry him to the infirmary," Sam said worriedly. About five minutes

later, Snively's cuts and scrapes were cleaned up. Dr. Quack walked in with his

hands full of papers and forms.

"Dude, is he going to be okay?" she asked, with a slight tone of worry.

"He has a few minor cuts and a slight concussion," Dr. Quack responded.

"That's good. I mean that he's okay. He _is_ okay, isn't he?" Sam asked with slight suspicion.

"Of course. You may see hi-" Dr. Quack didn't get to finish his sentence for Sam was already in the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Snively sat up, startled, and looked at her with confused eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. But, who are you, and where am I?" he asked, eyeing her. He sounded just as confused as he looked.

"Okay, that's really not that funny," Sam, replied.

"I am not joking," Snively responded, slightly offended.

"Oh my gosh. DR. QUACK!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sam! What is it?" Dr. Quack came rushing in with Sally and Bunnie tailing after him.

"It's Snively. He doesn't remember anything!" Sam cried out frantically.

"Sam! Sam, relax," Bunnie tried to soothe.

"I'm fine! Honestly," Snively protested.

"He must have a case of amnesia," Dr. Quack considered the idea.

"What! He can't have amnesia, he just can't!" Sam was sobbing. She didn't care that she was crying in front of everyone.

"I know my name is Snively and I'm 25," Snively informed them. "But who are all

of you?"

"Well, for starters, I'm Sally, this is Bunnie, Dr. Quack, and this is Sam," Sally told him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Snively said.

"Um, guys, could we have a few minutes?" Sam asked.

"Um, yeah, sure," Sally replied, pulling the others out of the room on her way out.

"We need to talk," Sam said, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"What do we need to talk about?" Snively asked. He felt that he was in the present of an

angel.

"Well, man, how should I put this?" She seemed to be thinking to herself. She didn't really want to tell him that they're married because she was afraid it would be a little too much all at once.

"You and I are pretty close," Sam said quickly, but slow enough for him to understand.

"How long?" Snively asked curiously.

"Since a few months ago," she replied. She started to tell him about how they met and how long they've known each other. She left out all of the mushy stuff, just in case it led to telling him the truth. She felt bad because, in a way, she was lying to him. She also

told him about Robotnik and Mecha-Sonic. It was about 6:30 and Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?" Snively watched her with so much curiosity.

"Okay, I'll be there. Yeah, I'm fine. Bye." She hung up and looked at Snively.

"That was my sister. I've gotta go but I'll be back later," she said.

"Take as much time as you need. From the looks of it, I'm not going anywhere for the night," Snively smiled.

"Okay, will do, bye," Sam disappeared in her blue aura. Snively let his jaw drop slightly at her exit.

------------

Sam came back around 8:30 and found Snively reading. "I see you haven't forgotten how to read."

He smiled. "Yes, well, I was bored."

"Well, you better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," she said before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and walking out of the room. Snively blushed a bright red. I wonder how well I knew her?

------------

The next day, Snively was allowed out of bed. He was walking around Knothole looking for Sam. He found Bunnie and strode up to her.

"Where's Sam at? I've looked everywhere and couldn't find her," he asked.

"Well, sugah, she probably hasn't come around yet," Bunnie replied.

"Hasn't come around from where?" he asked.

"Sam's one of the princesses of the universe. Didn't she' all tell you that?" Bunnie said.

"Well, from the look on your face, Ah guess not."

"She didn't exactly tell me that yet," Snively said, still slightly surprised.

"Hey Bunnie! Hey Snively!" Sam came running up.

"Do you remember everything yet?" Sam asked, eagerly.

"No, except you said you'd be here this morning. It's past noon. Where have you been?" Snively asked.

"Sorry, but rehearsal and training ran late. Luckily, training was first," she replied calmly. "Now, let's go try and jog your memory."

"We can try but I'm not certain it's going to work," Snively said doubtingly.

"It should," Sam said. I hope.

----------

It was five days later, and they still hadn't cured Snively. Sam walked

up to his hut and knocked.

"It's open!" she heard Snively call from inside. She let herself in and walked into his bedroom. She found him reading.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Sam, of course I'm ready. We still have reservations don't we?" he responded.

"Reservations? For what?" she asked.

"Sam, where have you been lately? We're supposed to be on our honeymoon, remember?" he replied, giving her a curious look.

"Wait, pause and rewind! I never said that. Wait, do you have your memory back?" she asked.

"Test me and find out," he replied slyly.

Sam thought for a moment. "What's my full name?"

"Princess Samantha Annaliese Brody, second-in-line for the throne of the universe and moon. You became second because you switched orders with your younger sister, Sophia," he said confidently.

"Okay, here's the next one. What's your uncle's name and what year did he take over Mobius?"

"His name was Julian Kintobor before the coup in 3224. Then, he changed it to Robotnik."

"Alright, two-for-two. Last question: who do I love in the whole universe?"

"That's so simple. Me," he said proudly. "No, that's wrong," Sam, said smiling.

"What?! Who's the other guy?!" he exclaimed, clearly upset.

"I was kidding. But I also love God," Sam explained.

"Oh, well, don't scare me like that. You about gave me a heart attack," Snively said.

"I'm so glad you have your memory back. It felt so different. I mean you were here, but it felt like a part of both of us was missing," Sam replied.

They walked outside and went towards the meeting bell. Everyone was there within 4½ minutes.

"Okay dudes, big news! Snively has his memory back!" Sam said. There was a cheer.

"Is that it?" someone asked from the crowd.

"We're leaving for our honeymoon in a few hours," Snively informed them.

"But we'll be back later. That's it, meeting adjourned," Sam said. The crowd dispersed except Sally, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails. They walked up towards the group.

"You guys be careful, alright?" Sally said. "We really don't need another accident."

"We won't. We'll be busy as it is," Sam joked. She and Snively walked in his hut and got

his suitcase.

"Well, we'll see you guys later!" Sam said, before opening her portal. They walked in and the portal closed behind them.

"It's going to be a little empty without them, won't it," Shadow said.

"Yeah, but they're off having fun," Sonic replied to Shadow's comment. They couldn't wait until the couple came home again.

Q.N. There is an add-on story for this. It's called Sam's Memoir, but it's not actually part of this series. It's just to get to know Sam better.


End file.
